


How to Soothe a Sore Throat

by superswaggiesugadaddy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also minghao is the deepthroat king, and sick, as per norm, but no real dick sucking, drabbly shit, fuck being sick, get rekt jun, jun is an ass, mentions of dick sucking, minghao is ruthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/pseuds/superswaggiesugadaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao has strep throat, Junhui is his asshole of a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Soothe a Sore Throat

Xu Minghao was sick, he was very sick, and very pissed about it. You’d think by this point in his life he would be used to it, after all he was always prone to illness. But no matter how used to it he was, nothing would ever make him okay with being sick.

Strep was his body’s recent obsession, he’d gotten it at least once a month in the past year. Sometimes he’d have it for a whole month if he was lucky. He mentally cursed the doctors at his local clinic for telling him they had no plans on removing his tonsils, he wanted the swollen little backstabbers to leave. At least from all of his suffering he had learned how to lessen the pain and annoyance of the disease to a manageable level.

Currently Minghao could be found on his couch, a fuzzy blanket depicting his favorite cartoon characters around his shoulders (Paw Patrol is a perfectly acceptable show for adults and he will fight anyone who tells him the only good character on it is Chase, fuck Chase). His best friend Wen Junhui sat on the other end of the couch, he had been forced to be Minghao’s personal slave for the first few days of his suffering. Junhui had probably made roughly 15 trips to the store in the past day to buy Minghao everything he required to survive, mostly medicine, tissues, juice, and ice cream, he was just thankful Minghao had been kind enough not to make him pay for all of his stuff instead providing Junhui with a card from Minghaos wallet and writing the pin onto Junhui’s hand.

The T.V was playing some show Minghao didn’t really care about, he was too busy celebrating the popsicle that soothed his tonsils and throat. The space behind his eyes began to throb a bit, he wondered if it was brainfreeze or a headache. Junhui was laughing about the whatever idol had just shedded whatever remnants of dignity they had left and slapped the younger’s legs that were covered by soft fuzzy pajama pants trying to explain what Minghao had missed. Minghao looked over, to try and appease him while continuing to numb his throat with the strawberry popsicle.

Maybe he should have known better that to force his most explicit friend to be his caretaker. Maybe he should have thought about how it would look for him to have 3/4ths of the treat lodged in the back of his throat. He didn’t though, and that led Junhui to his next sentence.

“Damn Hao, I see someone’s been practicing their dick sucking skills. Can you fit anything else in there? I think I read somewhere cum soothes throats.” Junhui laughed ruffling Minghao’s already messy as shit hair (he was sick he barely had energy to stand up and piss why would he bother fixing his hair just so he could take another nap?)

Junhui’s laughter and smile both faded away as Minghao stared at him. It was a well accepted fact within their group of friends that although Minghao (much like Jihoon) looked sweet and innocent, would happily beat the shit out of any of them. One time they’d decided to prank Seungcheol by saying that Minghao had actually killed someone and they needed help with the body, Seungcheol didn’t know it was a joke until he was halfway through digging the hole and Minghao had walked in calm as ever with a candy bar in hand and told him it was a prank. So to shorten this up, Junhui was very much scared for his life.

Minghao as chance would have it, had no plans for murder. As mentioned pissing was a chore, murder wasn’t worth the effort right now. Instead he continued to lock eyes with his friend while he deliberately pushed more of the red popsicle down his throat leaving maybe 1/8th exposed, biting easily through the melting ice and snapping the stick harshly. The blonde’s face remained blank (except for the red that dusted his lips and cheeks but that was to be expected with his illness) and focused on Junhui who looked very uncomfortable with the current situation. Minghao then proceeded to throw the untouched portion of the popsicle into Junhui’s glass of something he probably stole from Minghao’s kitchen, and grabbed Junhui by the hair on the back of his head. The younger’s legs kept Junhui’s larger ones pinned to the couch, his other hand holding onto the olders chiseled jaw. The older’s body will still frozen with fear, even though he could have easily thrown Minghao off of him with ease, especially in Minghao’s weakened state.

With Junhui’s frozen state of panic, it was actually easy for Mingao to tug back his head and force open his mouth. Minghao made sure to keep eye contact with Junhui when he opened his mouth dropping 7/8ths of the popsicle (and a decent amount of his own spit) into Junhui’s.

The cold was enough to shake the older from his panicked state giving him the energy to push Minghao back to his starting spot, he had a smug smile on his stained lips. Junhui spit the half melted treat onto the carpet before turning to face Minghao and stutter a string of broken sentences. Minghao shrugged picking up his blanket and water bottle heading to his bedroom, turning to face his friend when he reached the door.

“I expect that floor to be spotless when I wake up, if you need something to soothe your throat when you get strep you know where to find me.” The sick blonde walked into the room shutting the door behind him, leaving Junhui alone on the couch as he tried to process what had happened. It took him a minute before Minghao’s words began to make sense, he went to stand and chew Minghao out about respecting your elders when his foot hit something very cold and very wet. Fuck he did not want to know what Minghao would do if there was a red stain on the carpet when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick for 4 days and I've eaten roughly 50 popsicles pray for me  
> also my other fics rn't dead im just busy writing shit 4 school


End file.
